


Art for Blood is Redder

by Amberdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art post for 2020 Marvel Universe Bang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	Art for Blood is Redder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



A chance to draw other characters for a change! Yes, it's [](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[marvel_bang](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/) time again, with art for flipflop_diva's Blood is Redder. I loved the opportunity to explore Natasha Romanov, and this story is really focused on her. Story link [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023516) or click on the banner!  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023516)  
[Art post on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010277)

Just the one picture, and not too spoilery without the context. Nat and Steve, talking in Steve's kitchen.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50706201502/in/photostream/)  
I thought the scan of the original watercolour looked too washed out, so I added a texture to it - but now I can't decide whether I prefer the plain scan, so here it is. You decide.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50705380233/in/photostream/)

The painting is in my Etchr sketchbook, done with Da Vinci paints, no inking, just pencil lines showing through. The scan did lose the shading in the shelves behind them, but the light's too poor for a photo so this will have to do.  
Here's the pencil version before painting.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50706200962/in/photostream/)  
And the picture below is my concept sketch, trying out the positions and their surroundings to see if it worked.  
I used some Marvel concept shots of Steve's apartment as inspiration and then decided to fill his shelves with art books and secondhand books, as I'm sure he'd want to catch up on everything he'd missed while frozen. Plus a digital camera and art supplies, of course!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50706125316/in/photostream/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blood Is Redder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023516) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva)




End file.
